The Black lady
by ladybellacullen91
Summary: Sirius Black always hated his mother. She was a proud and hurtuful woman. But what if the story was different, what if the there is another side of the story.


_**Hey! I'm so happy to have a computer… so i can write my stories. i really have to buy one to take with me when I go back in Ireland. But for now well I'm without luck. Poor me. Anyway here my story. I hope someone out there will like it. So please review and tell if you like it.**_

 _ **I don't own anything, just the idea and maybe even the basics of the plot have been already used by many other authors on . If that happen and any of you notice my story look a lot like another please tell me. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm an avid reader so it is entirely possible that some really good ideas stuck in my brain as mine cuz I don't remember the original story**_ _ **.**_

 _ **But now I will leave you to the story.**_

Walburga Black wasn't a witch to be crossed by anyone. Especially by the ones of her same blood and flesh.

Family for a pureblood witch was everything. She has been educated to be a wife and mother, to uphold the traditions of the ancient and noble house of Black. Since she was a little girl, she has learned to walk, talk and even breathe like her position in society required. There wasn't any joy or happiness in her childhood. Just duties.

She was merely a daughter. Not necessary, because girls can't bring fame or glory to the family. Her only use was to produce heirs to her husband house.

If only she was born a male. That's was the phrase her father and mother keep repeating her. She endured everything, the contempt of her parents and the isolation from her other family members when the hoped heir arrived, hoping that her good behavior would at least help her making a good marriage.

So she didn't say anything when her paterfamilias arranged a marriage to her cousin Orion who was only 15 years old when she was already 22. Under her cold mask, she was crying and screaming because she would never marry the only man she has ever loved. He was a muggleborn Gryffindor boy who she meet in Hogwarts. He loved her but he was afraid to go against her family when she begged him to take her away and start a family away from England.

She had made up her mind to leave everything for him, all she has ever know and all she was. For love. But he rejected her saying he couldn't risk what he did achieve for her. he was too young to settle down. She was never enough. Even for the lowest people in the society.

Her hate for muggleborn and even halfblood started from that. They couldn't understand the hardships and duties which came with their magic. They just see the glamour and the bright new life without paying the price of the wizardly world. Leaving the pureblood families to be the pillars of their world. To bleed, scarifying everything and protect , for people who couldn't understand the basics laws of their society.

They were liability for all of them, just a step in the wrong direction and a new hunt against wizards and witches will start again. Leaving them to hide and in the fear to be taken. The technology of the muggles in this days where enough to kill them and even all their magic couldn't be sufficient to protect everyone.

The day of her marriage she left behind all her ideals and wishes of love and equality. During her vows she promises herself to never let anyone in. Because that will only let place for disappointment and sorrow in her already broken heart.

When she finally gave birth to an heir she was happy, so happy. Her cousin Cygnus only had girls no boys to carry on the family name. Her younger brother wasn't married so she was the only one to bring the new generation of Black to life.

She named the baby Sirius after the brightest star in the canis constellation, who shined the day of his birth. Hoping that her son will live to be her light in their dark house. Not even a year later she gave birth to another boy Regulus, he was so small she was afraid he would not thrive and survive .

She was content with her life, she had finally her own family to nurture and cherish. She loved her sons with all of herself. They were extremely bright and full of life.

She didn't care for Orion. With him she was polite and cold at best. After the birth of her second son he did stop the nightly visits to her chambers and started to see less of him even during the day.

She was aware he did find a mistress . The woman ,an halfblood related to the Prewett, was a lousy little thing. Parading herself with the air of grand importance, like she was waiting for Orion to leave his wife.

The stupid girl even had the nerve to spread nasty rumors about her family . She couldn't accept this kind of behavior from someone like that.

Walburga confronted her husband and when he laughed in her face, she cursed him with the imperius and made him do her bidding and after obliviated him. After that no other upstart girls did try to have what it was hers.

For the first time she fell really in charge of her life. She had the respect that till then no one give her.

She became feared and appreciated in her family with a couple of compulsion charms and outside other pureblood family saw her like the model of behavior to follow.

She never raised her wand against her sons. No ; She wanted to give them everything she couldn't have when growing up.

They looked up to her and she made sure that their father will keep his distance.

Everything she has so carefully planned for her family started breaking when her prized firstborn disappeared from his morning lessons.

When her house elf reported of it, she started panicking. One of her small and precious children was missing and she didn't have any idea where he could be. She couldn't call anyone for help, the Black's would have seen her as failure again.

When Sirius came back inside the house in the evening, she was so scared and ragged from the worry that she did the only thing she promised herself to never do. She hit him and started to scream when her 9 years old son explained to her that he did spend the day in the nearby muggle park with other children.

Her son, her light , her sirus, could have been taken or hurt by muggle. She wasn't there for him, she couldn't have protected him if the worse happened, if his magic make an appearance and exposed him.

He could have been another Arianna Dumbledore. She did know what happen to that child. Her father was a close friend of the Dumbledore family and she heard what happened. The beating that destroyed Arianna future.

She swore she would reign Sirius. She would not let him became another victim. She would protect him even if that would mean to make him hate her.

He was too much like her, too wild, too willful and headstrong. She didn't want him to suffer like she did before understanding how the pureblood society worked.

He was a male, he could choose his way of life after Hogwarts but till then she would guard him from his own errors.

She didn't have to worry about regulus, he was happy with their lifestyle and he keep following her rules.

The sorrow she felt every time her son looked at her with hatred was immense but she was doing this for him. For making him strong and resilient.

So he could have a future where he will be happy.

When Sirius started Hogwarts she was happy, finally he would see that her choice of education would be the only thing keeping him from being isolated in the slytherin house. He would finally be proud of his mother and will love her once again. She would shower him again with all she could give.

The letter which arrived the next day destroyed all her hopes. Gryffondor house. The house were the children were poisoned till the first day to hate everything the slytherin house followed . A house full of that same people who would forsake their family and traditions for a world where they would never be accepted and would always fell like outsider in it.

She tried to reasoning with Sirius, hoping he would not be lost to muggleborn amd halfblood. But nothing she would say would change his mind.

So she let him stay with the potter's for the summer. Having him inside the house would always remind her of her failure to protect her children from the world.

The potter's were a old and pureblood family after all and distant family too. Her second cousin Dorea would look after Sirius.

The years passed and like she first thought regulus uphold the family name while Sirius continued to distance himself from the family.

The worst day of her life was when she convinced orion to disinherit Sirius from the family tree. She personally thrown him from the house when he refused to take the dark mark.

Her oldest son couldn't see what she saw. All around them people were disappearing. Not matter if pureblood or from upstanding families. The dark lord would kill anyone standing in his way.

Walburga wasn't a fighter, she couldn't defend her sons from spells. And Sirius ideals would have him killed sooner or later if he keep himself on the light side especially with his title as heir of the black family.

The only things that could protect him was the loss of any tie with the Black family. She wasn't stupid she could see that the dark lord target were at first rich and powerful families. So she did the only thing possible to help him have a lesser target on his back. A no name pureblood could be overlooked and she would have done her part inside the house diverting the attention of the other followers. Especially her niece Bellatrix. She could see the madness in her eyes caused by the dark arts and she wouldn't allow even her members of her family to hurt her sons.

Regulus, bless his heart, didn't have any problems, neither at school nor when he became the youngest death eater. She was so proud of him. He would be safe and when eventually Lord Voldemort will reign over the world, she would beg for her other son life and her family will be united again.

But what she wished for never seem to became reality. Her younger son died for the dark lord, his body never found, her husband died for a defective heart and Sirius accused to have killed his best friend family and thrown in Azkaban without any trial.

She tried to speak with the ministry, pleaded his case. But no one wanted to even think about freeing a possible death eater after the death of the dark lord.

So sitting in her empty house, with every book in the possession of the black family around her, she tried to find an answer to bring back her loved sons to her.

This time she would solve everything and all will be well again.

Only after a long year she found a ritual to turn back the time but for all to be well she would need to call to herself the soulmate of one of her sons.

The preparative where all made after calling all her magic she tore the fabric of time and a body of a young girl slipped through it.

A young lady with a full head of dark brown curls not so different from that of her own family, pale skin and a pretty face with freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Looking at the parchment in her hands she read her name. Her family name clearly muggle but she has long lost the animosity for her kind right now she only needed hope to save her family. And she was it.

It would not be hard to pass her like a lost daughter of the black family, caressing her a curl out of her face.

Welcome home my dear future daughter in law. You will be my new chance to make things right. You will be our hope , little Hermione-

She said with a slight smile on her face and wide and confident eyes


End file.
